Package Deal: A Magical Night
by Master-Magician
Summary: A magical night, among three lovers. Final bonus chapter to the story 'Package Deal'. Rated M for a reason.


**Ever feel like the world is out to stop you from doing something? First I get sick and my concentration being shot for a whole week. Then the power gets knocked out for almost another week thanks to a storm. To top it all off my favorite problems are coming back for another round. Enough is enough, I am finishing this blasted thing once and for all.**

 **And I believe I've said it many times before but if you don't want to read it then please don't read it and complain. The whole point of Package Deal was to write something I've never tried before, that being a triad. Just like I've never tried writing an M chapter before. Probably a little ambitious I'm doing a FFM as my first instead of a more common FM but tis the corner I have written myself into.**

 **I must be honest that I feels like to me I am taking a huge risk by posting this on here. As you all know I have a horrible fear of being banned for writing something with an M rating. I've heard plenty of horror stories from other authors who had it happen to them. So I would really appreciate it if nobody reported or whatever it is that makes you get the proverbial boot from this site. Thank you very much.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Maybe I should start bringing two jackets." Ben mused as he led his wives out of the limo and onto the grounds of Castle Beast.

"Nah." Mal snuggled closer into Ben's side for warmth. "This is better."

Once the reception was over and it was time to go home, they found it to be a little colder than they thought. The first to feel it was Evie, she had tried to hide her shiver but Ben as observant as ever noticed. Before she could even protest, the king's suit jacket was draped over her shoulders.

Not that Evie would complain, the thing was not only warm but smelled of Ben. The cologne he used nearly intoxicating.

Unluckily for Mal, Ben had only the one jacket to give. So to warm her up he draped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. Not wanting to leave his other wife out, he did the same for Evie. Both girls keeping close to Ben while their fingers were clasped together behind Ben's back.

Going inside the castle, Evie realized just how tired she was. She may have overdone it a little with the dancing but oh well, she had a blast.

Heading up the stairs to the king's chambers, they were not greeted by any of the servants or Belle and Adam. The former being sent home for the evening, and the latter two were not going to be in town for long. Not wanting to bother the newlywed trio on their first night together, the former king and queen retired to a hotel room for the evening. They would be leaving in the morning to resume their trip.

The night had gone far better than Evie could have imagined. No one tried to object to their union, no one caused a scene. Everyone was accepting and welcoming of their marriage. Even Ben's parents and Audrey. Evie had half expected one of them to say something but no, instead they got the opposite.

Belle had figured out pretty fast where the gold in their wedding clothes came from. Evie was a bit scared she would be angry at Evie for destroying her dress but Belle didn't mind. Evie had been so concerned, she showed Belle the design sewed into her and Mal's dresses. Making her the only person outside the three to see it.

Belle had actually been reduced to tears at the sight. It was the first time Evie could remember receiving a true genuinely motherly hug. She hadn't needed their connection to know Mal felt the same when she got the same embrace right after.

Audrey... had been rather friendly. Even going so far as to congratulate Mal. It went to show that old hatreds could be buried and forgotten. Evie had made the right call in convincing Mal to make her an invitation, despite the fairy's complaints. In the end, it worked out.

"I'm beat..." Mal collapsed dramatically onto Ben's enormous bed. "I think I'm dying..."

Ben laughed giving her a kiss on the back of the head. "We'll make sure to bring you back to life. I'll be right back you two." Their husband disappeared into the adjacent bathroom.

Evie reluctantly slipped Ben's jacket off her body, and left it folded on a nearby chair.

Taking a seat next to her wife, Evie started running her fingers through her lover's hair. Mal made a soft noise of contentment, a sound that brought a smile to Evie's lips.

When Evie leaned down to give her a kiss to her head like Ben did, she was not prepared for Mal's next move. Faster than she could blink, Mal had them flipped so that Evie landed flat on her back on the mattress with Mal leaning over her smiling evilly.

That look probably shouldn't have made Evie's throat go dry like it did but these things happen.

"M, what are you..." Evie's voice was silenced when Mal's lips crashed to hers. A passion in her kiss that belied her exhausted state. Unable to do anything but submit, Evie reached up to cup her lover's cheek.

Mal's own hands were busy as well. They had already reached up into Evie's blue locks to begin loosening, and removing, the pins keeping her hair in place. It wasn't long before Mal's nimble fingers had them all yanked free.

Evie hadn't even noticed until her hair fell loose onto her shoulders and face, so smooth and gentle the fairy's touch was. Now that it was free, Mal twined her fingers into the strands to pull her closer, deepening the kiss.

Pulling away only the smallest amount, Mal grinned. "Oh Ben, come over here."

As distracting as the feel of Mal's lips brushing hers with each word, Evie looked in the corner of her eye to see Ben had come out of the bathroom at some point dressed in his sleepwear.

He had been watching, of course he was, but Evie didn't mind. If anything she was missing him and wishing he would get over here.

Never one to question a request from Mal, the young king's feet carried him to the bed without delay. When he was within range, Mal reached up to grip the front of his shirt. He followed the pull down so Mal could plant a kiss on his lips too.

It was Evie who acted next, taking one of his hands in her own and tugging him down to sit on the bed with them. After Mal and Ben separated for air, Evie gave him a few heartbeats to breathe before leaning in to kiss his lips as well.

Ben's kisses were always different from Mal's. Less feminine, not as soft. But they were each just as magical. And just like the lips of her wife, Evie could never get enough.

A smiling Mal watched in approval as her fingertips danced up the skin of Evie's bare arms. Eventually sliding across her upper back and down to the laces of her dress.

Mal slightly yanked on one before pausing, as if asking permission. Evie pulled away from Ben and bit her lip softly, deep in thought. Neither would ever force the others into something they didn't want. All Evie had to do was shake her head and Mal would go no further.

But Evie didn't want her to stop.

One nod from the girl and Mal pulled harder, the knot easily coming loose. Evie felt each lacing of her dress being pulled apart one by one while Ben trailed kisses along her pale jaw. Her skin already burning, each touch of the lips on Evie's flesh was like new fuel being added to the bonfire.

Evie's fingertips ran up Ben's sides and chest before settling on the first button of his nightshirt. Much like Mal, Evie looked at Ben for approval before going any further. Ben swallowed hard and gave it in the form of a nod of the head like Evie seconds before.

Button after button popped free in Evie's hands. Whatever focus she had was nearly destroyed when Mal finished her work and slightly pulled apart the back of Evie's dress. The touch of her fairy's hands on her skin was one thing, but she nearly lost it when Mal leaned in to leave a path of kisses along the ridge of her spine.

It took all Evie had to finish unbuttoning Ben's shirt. More than once her hands fumbled with a simple button. When the last piece of plastic was freed, Evie went to push the garment off Ben's shoulders. But her hands were trembling so badly he had to help her get it the rest of the way off.

Evie took this time to marvel at all the exposed skin she had just uncovered. For the longest time, she had never been attracted to men at all. It wasn't that she was attracted to just women, Evie was just drawn to Mal and that was it. In her eyes there was no one else in the world.

At least not until now. While certainly attractive to almost any female, there was something about that allure to Evie that went beyond the physical. Almost to a near spiritual level. It was as if Evie was meant for Ben and Mal, and absolutely no one else on the planet.

Ben taking a little initiative and moving his hands up Evie's legs, slow and hesitant as he did so, was almost too much. Between Mal's lips on her back and the heat of Ben's hands through her dress, Evie's mind was becoming over stimulated already.

The last thing she wanted was to faint at a time like this.

Before something could happen, Evie took one of Ben's hands and guided him over to their wife. Two birds with one stone, so far Mal was being left out and Evie could get a respite. Even if Mal didn't mind, it wasn't right for her to be on the giving end only.

"Ben do you think you can..." Mal turned around slightly and motioned to her back where the laces of her dress sat untouched.

'Y... yeah, sure." Ben sounded a combination of nervous and terrified. It made Evie feel infinitely better.

There was no telling how far this was going to go. But Evie knew she could stop it, even Mal or Ben could bring it all to a halt with little more than a word. Knowing this gave Evie the little bit of courage she needed to keep going.

Seeing her husband having difficulty with the knots of Mal's dress, Evie took pity on him and lightly pushed his hands away. Ben couldn't look more thankful if he'd tried. Mal had been pretending to look away the whole time.

Once Mal's dress was freed, Evie decided it was time to give her wife a taste of her own medicine. Now it was Evie's turn to drag her lips up Mal's nearly bare back. The fairy stiffened for a moment at the contact but otherwise made no noise baring an intake of air.

While Evie did this, Ben had changed position to Mal's front to kiss the fairy on the lips. As he did so, the king's hands slowly eased up Mal's legs starting from her knees. Ben made it three inches before Mal took hold of his hands with a shake of the head.

Evie watched from over Mal's shoulder. At first she thought Mal didn't want him to touch her but this was proven utterly false when their wife kicked off her shoes and lifted her dress up to uncover her legs and lower thighs. Evie thought poor Ben might have a heart attack when Mal replaced his hands on the skin of her legs.

Feeling a little daring, Evie drummed her fingers along Mal's sides and up her body. Mal's reaction was to lean back into her touch. The touch of two people at once had been too much for Evie at first, but it seemed Mal was reveling in it.

At the feel of Evie gently tugging on her hair, Mal tilted her head back so the girl could plant a kiss to her lips. Evie became so lost in the contact, her wandering fingertips accidentally brushed the undersides of Mal's covered breasts. Hearing the breath catch in the fairy's throat, Evie started to panic.

Back before they met Ben, Evie and Mal had some experiences of their own. There had been a few... well 'innocent' may be a subjective term, touches now and then. But they were rare and they hadn't done any of that since leaving the isle. The girls had chosen to take their new relationship with Ben slowly, this included the one between them. They would start fresh on all fronts.

Evie was about to mutter an apology but she was silenced when Mal reached up to the back of her head so her lips could reclaim Evie's.

"Don't." The single word was whispered so softly against her lips, that Evie barely heard it. But its meaning was quite clear. Their bond only confirmed what Evie thought.

Don't apologize. Don't stop. Many meanings rolled up into one word.

Mal's hand had up until this point been caressing Ben's arm, but now Mal brought it back over to Evie. Fingertips first danced along Evie's own digits before moving further up to her wrist. Bring Evie's hand closer, Mal touched a soft kiss to her knuckles.

Evie felt something new just then from Mal. Their marriage bond didn't allow them to hear thoughts or things like that, but it allowed you to feel some of what the others felt. And right now, Evie could tell Mal was considering doing something but was unsure about it. Nervousness, arousal, and doubt all bubbled together as one.

Out of nowhere, it stopped. Evie felt Mal shove it all aside and make a choice.

Pushing Ben's hands away from her legs again, Mal eased herself away from Evie. She was about to ask her wife what she was doing but Evie's stomach started doing back flips as she watched what the fairy did next.

First one strap fell from her shoulder, followed by the other. Mal sucked in a deep breath then bunched the material of the dress around her waist and lifted the garment over her head and off her body.

Evie of course knew what Mal was wearing under the dress, but there was something undeniably hot about watching her wife take it off. The fact that the matching purple bra and panties that hugged her slim figure just perfectly was like the cherry on top. Not like they shouldn't fit perfectly, as with all Mal's clothes Evie had made them herself just for her fairy.

Her wife was going to look good in it, Evie knew that too. But wow...

Ben blushed so red, Evie wondered if he wasn't going to explode. Then again, Evie fared no better, even with her knowledge of Mal's underwear she was every bit as stunned as him.

To normal people, Evie and Ben's silence might be interpreted as disapproval, or not finding her attractive, but the three of them didn't have this problem. Mal could tell their inability to speak or react was because the reverse.

They didn't need to talk. Evie marveled at how she was only now figuring that out. Whatever they did tonight, they didn't need to say a single word unless they just wanted to. Everything could be expressed with action, and what went unknown didn't stay that way for long through their bond.

Now that Mal was resuming her place between Evie and Ben, the two almost didn't know what to do with their wife now that so much skin was exposed. Mal rolled her eyes and took one each of Ben and Evie's hands. Ben's was placed back on her leg, while Evie's found its way to her stomach.

Biting her lip hard, Evie made a choice of her own. If Mal was so brave to remove her dress, Evie could ask no less of herself.

Having Ben and Mal watching her made Evie's heart pound so hard against her ribs that she wondered if they could hear it. But the girl steeled her nerves and pushed the straps off her shoulders before pulling the dress up and off her body.

The urge to cover herself was strong, but Evie resisted it. Allowing Ben and Mal full view of her undergarments consisting of an azure set of lacy bra and panties.

Truth be told, Evie had never intended for this to be seen. She had wanted to go for something a little more conservative, but Lonnie had talked her into the more frilly set saying it was their wedding and she should wear something a bit more sexy under her dress.

Lonnie probably knew something like this was going to happen tonight.

From the look on Ben's face, their choice of undergarments had received universal praise.

Having moved back into the vacant spot behind Mal, Evie's fingertips now passed along actual skin instead of the material of Mal's dress. She wondered if Mal was still sensitive in all the spots she used to be.

Trailing her touch along Mal's sides, Evie's hands lightly gripped her fairy's hips, almost nothing keeping their skin separated. Mal went rigid making a soft noise while at the same time, Evie brought her lips to the spot where Mal's shoulder met her neck. Evie smiled on Mal's skin when the second spot elicited the same reaction.

Pressing her bra covered breasts to Mal's bare back, Evie brushed her lips against Mal's neck. By sheer luck, she felt Mal's pulse beneath the contact. The fairy's heart was beating even faster than Evie's, and that was saying something.

All the time Evie was doing this, Ben was watching and observing. He would have his turn with the girls later, Evie would make absolute sure of that. But first she wanted to help him learn all he could about just what to do with them. He would need it if what she suspected about his love life before them was true.

Evie's thoughts scrambled when Mal spun around and pushed her onto her back with the fairy on top of her. Mal regarded Ben with nothing but a mild grin before launching a near ferocious assault on Evie's lips.

Attempting to regain some semblance of control by gripping Mal's hips was a fruitless endeavor. It seemed to only spur her on more.

It was Evie's turn to make a noise when Mal bit her wife's lip hard. By the time Mal finally abandoned her kisses, Evie was left gasping for air, her lips badly swollen. But the fairy was far from done. Her attack resumed but this time to Evie's neck. Evie simply couldn't contain the moan when Mal bit into that place under the right side of her jaw.

That was when Mal suddenly pressed her body tightly to Evie's. The heat, the feel of skin to skin made Evie's back arch ever so slightly. Mal chose that moment to press herself to Evie, only their respective panties separating full contact, but they instead created wonderful friction that made Evie gasp.

Mal paused her ministrations of Evie's neck just long enough to look her wife in the eye. She didn't even bother concealing her roguish smirk. The fairy knew exactly what she was doing.

Evie saw their husband appear over Mal's shoulder, just before his hands clamped onto Mal's hips. The only thing that stopped Mal from making a noise was her teeth sinking into her own lip. Evie had wondered if Ben would be just an observer for a while. She wouldn't have been surprised if he did, but that would not be the case evidently.

Not just that, Ben has become more assertive. His hands caressing the skin of Mal's sides and stomach, it seemed he was holding back a lot less.

Evie mused if watching his two attractive wives paved the way for his desire to overwhelm chivalry, or the beast part of his nature was seeping through the cracks of his control. Didn't matter to her, she was more than happy to see her husband enjoying himself like he should be.

Part of Evie wanted to take back control, but against Mal such a thing was near impossible. Even with Ben's attentions on her body. All Evie could do was let her take charge and pray for mercy.

Then again...

While Mal was distracted with her assault on Evie's neck, Evie moved her hands to Mal's upper back. Specifically, the clasp of her bra.

Feeling Mal stiffen beneath her touch, Evie knew she brought them to an invisible line. It was one thing to fool around, even in their undergarments, but when those started coming off... everything was going to change.

Tilting her head up to stare into Mal's eyes, Evie didn't need to read minds to know what her lover was thinking. 'Are you sure about this E?'

In the rare moments of total privacy on the Isle of the Lost, Evie and Mal had learned much on how to please the other. But in all these events, clothes usually never came off. Hands would dip beneath bras and into panties, but everything would stay on.

This was partially a privacy issue. You never knew when someone was lurking around a corner spying on you. The other reason was because it never felt quite right. Something was stopping them from taking that final plunge to the deepest level their relationship could take. As a result, Evie and Mal had never actually seen the other naked. Evie certainly had years of imagination to work with on those lonely nights, but it was one thing to imagine and another to see.

Sitting here in Ben's gigantic bed with the three of them together Evie at last understood what was wrong, why it never felt right. Evie and Mal were a pair yes, but they were only two thirds complete. It wasn't right because they were short that last third.

Something they gained by coming to Auradon.

A small part of Evie wanted to laugh. It had been her who gave her permission when Mal wanted to unlace their dresses, now here she was about to open that final gate. And once again, it all hinged on if Evie was ready for what she was about to do.

And ready she was.

The room was as silent as a tomb, the only sound the ragged breathing of the three on the bed. Even then, there was no way it should have been that loud but the snap of Mal's bra being undone nearly echoed through the room.

Mal's eyes never once left Evie's. The fairy's hands pulling the bra from her body, she tossed it aside and off the bed.

Evie's brain was going completely haywire at the sight of Mal's uncovered chest. Her heart was surely going to break ribs with the force of its beat. To her horror, Evie found all the knowledge she had of what Mal liked flying out the window. What was she supposed to do again?

She was starting to panic so badly, Evie almost didn't notice Mal reach around her back. Thinking she wanted her to sit up, Evie started to do so but froze when she felt Mal's fingers on the clips of her own bra.

Mal didn't even have a fraction of the reluctance Evie had moments ago. The hooks were already pulled free before Evie could blink.

A line had been crossed when Evie made the first action, but she wasn't about to regret it anytime soon.

Shifting her arms to assist Mal in its removal, Evie allowed the garment to come off. On pure reflex, her hands flew up to cover herself. She couldn't help it, hers could never compare to Mal's own. Evie was undeserving of the attentions of her husband and wife's eyes.

A king and the fairest in all the world... Evie was so unworthy...

Mal leaned down to kiss Evie's cheek, her lips marking a trail to Evie's ear. At the same time, Mal's hands gently took Evie's wrists and pulled them away from her body. Evie never could deny her fairy anything. "You are a goddess my princess."

Too many sensations at once. Mal's breasts mashed against Evie's own, their nipples rubbing together, Mal's hot breath on her ear, Evie almost couldn't take it. Her downfall came with that special nickname.

Evie was almost ashamed of the sound she made.

Mal let loose a giggle as she climbed off the girl, making way for Ben to lay on his side facing her. His fingertips drawing circles on her bare stomach, slowly moving higher but not quite reaching her chest. "You are so beautiful. Never forget." Ben sounded so sure of it as his lips found Evie's.

"Goddess." Mal reminded the pair, her lips brushing Evie's shoulder.

They had felt it, through their marriage bond Ben and Mal knew how she saw her own body. Hearing their words made Evie's heart melt for them all over again.

"Oh Bennyboo..." Mal's hand joined Ben's on Evie's skin. "What's the furthest you've ever been with a girl?"

Evie groaned, Mal just had to be blunt about something like that.

"Well I umm... well..." Ben flushed bright red.

"I think we're past that point M." Evie took pity on their husband. His look of thanks to her just showed Evie was right to step in.

"Yup, thoughts so." Mal's trademark wicked smirk had returned, her hand inching lower and lower. "I have just the solution."

Evie didn't know how to feel about that look. Between it and the way Mal kept moving down her body, something was about to happen but what that was Evie didn't...

Evie sucked in a breath when Mal's hand crept under her panties. The fairy's other pulling the waistband of the garment down her legs, completely exposing Evie to Ben's eyes.

Biting her lip, Evie forced herself not to attempt to coverup. This was her husband and wife, the only two people in the world who should see her nudity.

Mal wore a lascivious grin as she dragged a single digit along Evie's tender folds. The touch sending a jolt of electricity up Evie's spine. When her fingertip pressed against a certain spot that all but forced Evie's back to arch slightly.

"M... Mal..." Evie huffed gripping the sheets beneath them. Bringing yourself pleasure was one thing, but the touch of another person was a whole different animal.

Evie whimpered when Mal's finger moved elsewhere, but instead touched everywhere but where Evie really wanted her to. Even when she lifted her hips in an attempt to get Mal where she needed, Mal stayed barely away.

"Mal plea..." Evie started but choked on her words when Mal pressed two fingers to her sensitive bud.

"Is that what you want my princess?" Mal purred in Evie's ear, fingers starting to roughly rub that spot.

Evie couldn't even answer. When she opened her mouth no words would come out, only moans and quiet choking sounds as Mal continued on.

It had been so long since Evie felt the touch of another person on her body that she was already building up to an orgasm, despite Mal only starting a short moment ago.

Evie felt her world coming apart when Mal pinched that nub between her fingers. It was as if Evie had gripped a live wire, she'd never felt it before but wondered if this was what it felt like to be electrocuted.

Mal was grinning like a loon as she brought her wife to a powerful orgasm. As Evie sucked in heavy breaths trying to recover, Mal gently laid her down on the bed giving her a gentle kiss on the lips as she did so.

"Hope you were paying attention Ben." Was that Mal's voice? Evie's entire world was spinning, she wasn't even sure which direction was up or down at this point. She would get up once she stopped seeing stars.

After recovering enough as to not fall back down, Evie sat up searching for her lovers. She did so just in time to see Mal pushing on Ben's shoulders to make him lay down.

Mal chanted something under her breath, her hand glowing a faint green as she pressed it to Ben's stomach.

"You're sure about this?" Ben questioned.

"Absolutely, I found the spell in the back of the book with a few other... interesting ones." Evie wasn't sure if she should be excited, or scared upon seeing that look on Mal. Maybe a little bit of both.

"What's that?" Evie struggled to sit up, so settled on laying on her side.

"Contraceptive spell." Mal answered, grin growing bigger.

Evie's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "You seriously have a spell for that in there? Wait... you memorized it?"

Mal shrugged, no shame whatsoever on her features. "Didn't know what was going to happen, wanted to be prepared."

Evie just rolled her eyes, that was Mal for you.

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I don't like the idea of kids yet. And there's no way in hell I'm feeling anything between me and this." Mal gripped Ben in her hand tightly. Now it was Ben's turn to let out a strangled sound. "You'll thank me later E."

If Mal trusted in her magic, Evie would too. And the idea of nothing between them for their first time was more than a little arousing.

"Lay back Ben darling." Wasting no time, Mal climbed atop Ben so she was straddling him. Her own panties having been stripped off while Evie was dazed.

Taking Ben in her hand, she guided him to her center before sinking down on top of him. From everything Evie had heard it was supposed to hurt for the first time, but Mal seemed to be in little pain. Her eyes were closed, her jaw clenched, but otherwise she made no sound or expressions.

Evie was a little surprised at Mal's impatience, Evie at least got to finish once. But patience was sometimes one of Mal's weakness. Besides, this was only their wedding night, they had forever to try other things.

Placing a hand on Ben's chest to support herself, Mal pushed herself down little by little. The fairy made not a peep, but Ben was groaning rather loudly. His hands taking hold of Mal's hips gripping tighter the deeper he went into their wife.

While this was all happening, Evie lay on her side next to Ben, her eyes unable to look away. Evie's hand had subconsciously began caressing her own breast at some point, her body still tingling post orgasm.

After a near eternity, Mal stopped. Every last inch of Ben inside her. The fairy released a heavy breath, her hand gripping the sheets tighter. She stayed still for several long heartbeats before doing an experimental rock of her hips.

This time Mal didn't, or couldn't, hide a soft moan.

Ever so slowly Mal started moving on top of Ben, her hips making slow motions. Over a short span of time, Mal's cool exterior started to crack. Her breath came out in ragged gasps, her face contorting in ecstasy. At the same time, her movements grew faster and rougher the longer she went.

If Mal had Evie's attention before, the fairy had her almost hypnotized now. Evie did always love it when her lover didn't try to hide herself, but doing so in public was second nature to Mal. Even in private with Evie and Ben, some of Mal refused to fully relent. But now that was collapsing completely as Mal lost herself in the act.

It was undeniably the most erotic thing Evie had ever seen.

At first Ben didn't react much. Mal was the only one of the three who seemed perfectly calm without nerves. They were all horribly inexperienced, but Mal's confidence was as much part of Mal as concealing her emotions. But once Ben began to get into it, their husband matched Mal's movements as she rode him. His inhibitions were dropping away just like Mal's were.

Evie was at a loss. Ben and Mal were enjoying themselves, but what was she supposed to do, just watch? Wait her turn maybe? Granted she was enjoying the view, and her hand had moved much lower since Mal started, but she was still...

Rational thought went right out the window when Ben reached over to cup her cheek and pulled her lips to his.

Such raw passion... Evie couldn't remember Ben ever kissing her this intensely. While their lips moved against one another's, Evie's hand between her legs moved faster before she even knew it. The other moving up to feel Ben's chest. Muscles was not something Evie really found that attractive, but wow... they were oddly hot on Ben.

Evie couldn't see her because her attention was elsewhere, but she could feel Mal's movements through the mattress. The fairy was moving even more wildly now, she must be enjoying watching her wife and husband as much as Evie did.

Time to get some payback for what Mal did earlier.

Out-muscling Ben was physically impossible for Evie. Even without his beastly strength he was far larger than her. But she could get the better of him when he was distracted or otherwise preoccupied.

Such as when there was a smoking hot fairy straddling him.

Ben had been in control when he'd initiated the kiss, but Evie put a stop to that starting with a hand on his chest. Sitting up, Evie moved so she was leaning over her husband kissing him with a near primal hunger. Pushing her tongue into his mouth to meet his, Evie could have sworn she felt a little of the beast in herself.

Evie's little payback plan went perhaps a little too well. Mal let out a choked sound as she watched the passionate exchange between her lovers. The only warning Evie had was a quiet growl before Mal seized her by the hair.

Letting out a squeak, Evie was yanked away from Ben's lips to Mal's. If kissing Ben was one of fiery passion, Mal's was more like molten lava. There was a possessive edge to the fairy that put Ben's beastly nature to shame. Evie thought she was feeling some of the beast, but that was nothing compared to this. Evie wanted to fight for control, but it was hopeless. All she could do was give in.

Evie was about to have to force herself away from Mal when the fairy's entire body went rigid. A quiet moan escaping into Evie's mouth as Mal slumped forward, only a hand on the bed stopping her from falling. Beneath her, Ben was just as still, and like Mal drawing in heavy breaths.

"E..." Mal made a quiet noise giving her wife a more gentler kiss this time. "It's so warm..."

"M, are you okay?" Evie was concerned, Mal didn't sound right. She seemed almost out of it from the look on her face and the sound of her voice. Wait... Evie had seen that look before.

"Oh better than okay." Mal beamed. "That was amazing... you have to try this my princess."

"I don't know." It wasn't just the nickname that made Evie shiver. "I mean, I don't know if..."

Evie stopped mid-sentence when she saw Mal climb off Ben and flop unceremoniously onto the bed beside their husband. She wasted no time taking Ben in her hand once more and stroking him slowly. Their combined fluids making it even easier than before.

"Bennyboo, would you like to have a turn with our princess?" Mal was one evil fairy, that much Evie was sure of. "I'm betting she does."

Their poor husband was still recovering from his first time and Mal was already digging her claws into him. Ben and Evie were indeed wrapped around Mal's finger. The fairy didn't even need a love spell to have them under her power.

Eight seconds, Evie counted. That was how long it took for Mal to have Ben ready once again. Beastly strength might not mean beastly durability, but it did mean beastly stamina.

"Uhh..." Ben wasn't even able to respond clearly.

"What do you say my princess?" Mal grinned as her hand sped up. "Trust me, it's incredible."

Evie would be lying if she said she wasn't interested. And although she got to finish first earlier, she had been working toward a second orgasm while Ben and Mal had their fun. But the sides of Evie were going to war with each other. On one hand she wanted to badly, but on the other she was scared it was going to hurt badly. She'd heard more than a few horror stories about the first time. But then again, Mal seemed perfectly fine...

"Can... Can I at least start out on top?" Evie asked meekly.

"Good choice E." Mal stopped and scooted over slightly to give Evie space. Ben's response was a small nod, it seemed all he could manage.

Still deeply unsure of herself, Evie moved atop Ben copying the exact movements of Mal from earlier. Just when she started to get her breathing under control, Evie felt Ben brushing against her. She had to force herself to take deep breaths as to not panic.

Evie could stop right now, and neither her husband nor wife would hold it against her. But she wanted this, she wanted to feel what Mal felt, to be one with her husband.

Evie had just started to lower herself, the tip of Ben spreading her petals, when her body froze up. Ben was barely an inch inside her but Evie's body stopped responding to her commands. She was completely paralyzed. Her nerves and worries about how much it was going to hurt had at last caught up with her.

"I... I can't" Evie whimpered. Why couldn't her stupid body just do it? But no matter how much she screamed internally, Evie couldn't move.

"E. Do you trust me?" Mal whispered in Evie's ear. Sitting on her knees behind her wife, Mal's hands ran up and down the smooth skin of Evie's legs.

Evie didn't say a word, only nodded. Mal would understand just how much through their bond. Just like both fairy and king could understand Evie wasn't hesitating because she didn't want to, she was just scared.

"I'm so, so sorry my princess." Mal spoke so low Evie's ears almost didn't hear it. She was about to ask the fairy what she meant when Mal seized hold of her hips.

Then roughly pushed down.

It all happened so fast, Evie's mind didn't comprehend it for a second. Like when you're injured you don't feel it for a few heartbeats.

Evie tried her absolute hardest, but the scream that tore from her throat was unstoppable. By pushing down on Evie, Mal had forced her wife to take Ben almost all at once. Muscles that had almost never been used being stretched to their limit for the first time.

The agony caught Evie off guard far more than she ever imagined. She could feel it when her maidenhead was ripped. The tears flowing in rivers down her cheeks.

Mal moved her arms around Evie, holding her close and constantly whispering in her ear how sorry she was and how it was going to get better. The fairy's hands caressed every inch of skin within reach but Mal made sure Evie could feel her body pressed agianst hers.

Ben didn't just lay there either. Right after Mal had forced Evie down, the young king sat up to console Evie as well. Much like Mal at her back, Ben did the same from her front. Constant apologies poured from his mouth as he kissed along her chest and neck keeping his body pressed to hers.

Evie closed her eyes tightly trying to block out the pain, but the feel of being sandwiched so tightly between her lovers was doing wonders to distract her. They would have carried on throughout the night if it was Evie's wish. But there was oh so much more Evie wanted to do.

"I'm fine..." Evie breathed out when the pain started to fade, but Mal and Ben weren't interested in letting go of her.

"Take as long as you need." Ben kissed her ear.

"I'm ready... umm what do I do?" Evie was already blushing like mad, and it was only getting worse.

"Just move your hips a little, like this." Mal, more gently this time, took Evie's hips in her hands and pushed them forward a little before pulling back.

Evie gasped as she felt the spark of pleasure shoot up her body. Her insides were at last growing accustomed to the feeling of her husband within her, and the feeling was glorious.

Between the feeling of him inside her, his muscles under her touch, and Mal's own touch on her hips, Evie was already losing her mind in ecstasy. This was like nothing she'd ever felt before!

"M... Mal..." Evie moaned.

"Amazing isn't it?" Mal kissed down the back of Evie's neck as she continued to guide Evie's hips in their rocking motions. "Lean forward a little now."

Doing as Mal said, Evie cried out when she felt the grinding of her bundle of nerves between her and Ben. Evie continued moving back and forth, Mal at some point having let go of her so she was moving completely on her own. But Evie didn't even notice Mal had done so.

Just before she fell forward, Evie caught herself by placing her hands on Ben's shoulders. Unlike he had done with Mal, Ben was fully sitting up for Evie. His hands caressing her thighs before sliding further up to grip her rear, eliciting another sound from Evie.

Evie was so lost in the feel of her lovers, that her mind almost didn't register when Mal started pulling on her shoulders. As Evie leaned back with Mal's pull, Ben leaned forward with her.

The end result was Mal laying on her back with Evie on top of her back first, with Ben on top of her. Evie was no longer in control, but that didn't stop Ben from making slow thrusts into his wife.

The new angle allowed Evie to feel Ben in all new spots. She was all too happy to allow him to take over. Her legs wrapped around his own, while her hips attempted to lift into him with each push.

But Mal was having none of that. Holding Evie by the hips, Mal ground herself against her wife's lower back, moaning into her wife's ear all the while.

Evie's thoughts were swimming in a sea of pure pleasure. She could feel her second orgasm of the night rapidly building as Ben increased his tempo. She had zero hope of lasting much longer. The combined skin to skin feeling on her lovers on either side paired with Ben and Mal taking such great pleasure with her body was almost enough to throw her clear over the edge.

However Evie stubbornly held on, she didn't want to finish quite yet. Yes the entire experience was out of this world, but she wanted them all to finish together. She and Mal had enjoyed Ben separately before, but right now felt like they were all together at once, their first.

Throwing up whatever thoughts she could, Evie desperately tried to keep herself from climaxing. But it was of no use, the pressure between her legs was reaching a fever pitch.

Evie just couldn't hold on.

"That's it my princess." Mal purred in Evie's ear. "Don't fight it, just let go my princess."

That was it, that stupid nickname was the final shoved that sent Evie flying from the slippery slope.

Once more Evie screamed, not in pain this time but in pure bliss. Digging her nails into Ben's shoulders to yank his body to hers, Evie's hips bucked wildly as that familiar sensation of electricity coursed through her veins. She was left a whimpering mess by the time her body settled down, but that didn't stop her from craving more skin to skin contact.

To Evie's surprise, it was Mal who finished second. Evie felt her wife's grip on her hips almost painfully tight before she let loose a quiet cry and went still. Mal never was very vocal when receiving pleasure.

Evie's body had gone limp from her orgasm, but Ben continued thrusting into her. Evie was already riding a pleasure high, and each one only made her feel more. Until finally, he pushed himself inside her to the hilt once more and furiously ground his hips to hers.

Even before hearing the growl from her husband, Evie knew what was about to happen. And she was ready. Moving her legs from Ben's, Evie wrapped them around his waist tightly holding him inside her as she felt the first spurt of his essence into her.

Evie's eyes went wide at the sheer warmth. Nails dragging down Ben's back, Evie moaned so low she was almost ashamed of the sound. Whatever mind she was scrapping together post-orgasm fell apart as she felt all of her husband pour into her.

"So warm..." Evie choked out, her own folds tightening around Ben, coaxing all of him into her, impotent or not.

"Told you it was amazing." Mal kissed along Evie's neck, the fairy's fingertips running along her belly where Evie felt the heat. It was just warm before, but with Mal's added touch it was fiery.

Reluctantly, Evie slipped herself off Ben and fell limp into the mattress at his side. She was so utterly exhausted and weary, Evie couldn't even move into a proper laying position with her husband and wife. But Mal was all too happy to accommodate by curling up into her back while Ben draped an arm over her and Mal both. Evie was pretty sure she was wearing the biggest grin since... possibly forever.

Closing her eyes, Evie snuggled down into the hold of her lovers. They probably should take a shower, the entire room smelled of sex and they were all covered with a thin sheen of sweat. But the bathroom was on the other side of the room. To get there would require leaving Ben and Mal's hold. It was simply not worth it.

Nobody said a word, nobody needed to. Words were cheap anyway. Enough had already been said without them.

Giving her lovers each a kiss on the lips, Evie drifted off to sleep. Even as it claimed her, her smile never faded for a second. This was the happiest she'd been in almost her entire life.

What a magical night.

* * *

 **Finally done! I can stop beating myself up for not having this already finished. I hope you all enjoy it. It's the first time I've ever written something even remotely like this, so please everyone let me know how I did.**


End file.
